


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Blankets, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hanahaki Disease, Jackson Wang In Love, Jackson Wang-centric, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Mess, Kim Namjoon | RM-centric, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Requited Unrequited Love, Supportive Bangtan Boys | BTS, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Work In Progress, they're both bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 4





	Untitled

**2:43 PM**

When Namjoon and Jackson first meet,it's actually backstage at a music show not too long after GOT7 debuts.

"Namjoon-hyung!"Namjoon looks up from his phone to look at Jungkook."What is it Jungkook-ah?"He asks,curious to what has his maknae all excited.


End file.
